worthhollowfandomcom-20200215-history
Alessa
Name: Alessa Fetch of: Cherice Tamsyn (Houston actress/model) Freehold: Dallas Virtue: Hope Vice: Pride Pronouns: She/her/herself Physical Description Apparent Age: 26 Height: 5'11" Skin: White Hair/Eye Color: Blond/Blue Clothing: Expensive. Detailed Appearance: A whorl of ribbons make up her body, though her leg has been sliced off and ends in tatters. Noteworthy Merits: Atavism, Fleet of Foot, Rigid Mask Pinterest: Alessa Commonly Known Alessa walks on a truly unique prosthetic leg, the likes of which most Freehold members have never seen before, a true work of scientific artistry. Aside from the leg, she is the spitting image of an up-and-coming famous model and actress who is known to the more pop-culturally conscious members to live in Houston. She is also quite clearly a fetch: her mien of lovely whorls of silk ribbons comes astonishingly close to a perfect imitation of a human form, save where the ribbons are sadly tattered where the leg starts. Winter 2014: Alessa moves to DFW and begins dating James Arlet. Uncommonly Known Alessa came to James Arlet to ask him to throw her back to her Gentry maker. He refused, and the two of them began a complicated romantic relationship. Though she enthusiastically supports his work, he has been conducting fewer harvests since they began dating. Omen When you cast Omen 1 on Alessa, you receive a vision. You are in a dimly lit room, with an air of a dressing room about it. Mirrors are arranged about the room, with several framed by large lightbulbs. Lavishly expensive clothes are draped over chairs and screens; there is a sense of rush about the arrangements, and a feeling that saving time and changing quickly are worth whatever damage might be done to the clothes in the process. Alessa sits in front of a large vanity table, waiting quietly in a thin dressing gown while she goes through the motions of brushing hair that has already been brushed to silken perfection. When a woman enters the room behind her, the reflection in the mirror containing the exact same face, the fetch stares at the image of her Changeling in quiet resignation. "I sensed you coming," the girl whispers softly. "Just like I sensed when you came out." The Fairest woman stares coldly at her fetch in the mirror. "You've done so well for yourself, I see," she spits angrily, her eyes darting about the room in mocking distaste. "Champagne and caviar while I was a slave in Arcadia, very high class of you. Tell me: are you going to miss it?" The Fetch trembles softly before her palpable fury. "I didn't ask for this," she pleads quietly, her voice shaking under the reasonable tone she's attempting to take. "I didn't even know what I was until you came out a few weeks ago. If they made me, I'm as much a product of their whims as you are." She is answered with an imperious glare. Slowly, deliberately, the Changeling draws a wickedly long and very sharp machete from a holster at her thigh. Alessa's eyes widen and she leaps from her chair, spinning and backing away, colliding with the vanity table behind her. "No, please," she begs, tears springing into her pretty eyes. "I don't-- You don't need to do this! You can be you again! I'll step aside if you want. Just please don't kill me!" The fair woman sneers at her. "I'm not going to kill you," she growls. She leaps forward, and her movements are swift and balletic, like violent poetry in motion. Her free hand snakes forward to grab Alessa's hair, and she slams the girl down hard into the floor. "It would fuck with my clarity, or so they tell me," she hisses. The machete raises, and she meets the fetch's eyes with her own cold gaze. "But I am gonna make damn sure that you can never pass for Cherice Tamsyn again." The weapon comes down on Alessa's leg. As the vision fades, you hear the sounds of bone shattering, of blood spilling, and of anguished screams of pain. The remainder of Alessa's omen involves her assault at the hands of Joze Milos, Sendoa Ander, and Stefan Johnson. Category:NPC Category:Fetch Category:Dallas